


Any Day With You is Like My Birthday?

by TheEggThief



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've never tagged things before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEggThief/pseuds/TheEggThief
Summary: It's Ringo's birthday and I'm self indulgent





	Any Day With You is Like My Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ringo more than anything and who better than to provide content for my boyfriend than me, Chihiro.

It was humid out. On a warm afternoon in the city, Chi found herself frazzled in a hasty search for a birthday gift—something that would suit the man that would be home from work in just a few hours. It was already Friday, and her boyfriend’s birthday was approaching the next day. Tired and feeling a bit silly that she would wait so long to find something, Chi eyed the various shopping malls and designer stores that paved the busy streets of Tokyo. She hardly knew where to start. Nothing felt good enough; nothing felt just right.

  
Ringo wouldn’t have cared what she brought home; whether it be a gift perfectly planned and thought out for weeks, or a simple item accompanied by solely her sweet self; and Chi know that fully. But she knew Ringo, and the two were too alike—he would be in the same situation come Chi’s own birthday. The two were a mess, they both could admit, but it was sweet in its own way.

  
Growing defeated, Chi took a slight detour and stopped into a small mart on the corner of the street, desperate to find some sweets to relieve her stress. She stepped into the small shop, taking in the scent of freshly made bread and donuts, and marched straight to the sweets section of the shop. Taking up a somewhat extensive number of chocolate breads and themed candies in her arms, she faced the cashier with a bit of shame settling in her heart. She could so easily buy herself treats, but thinking of something for Ringo was impossible, and Chi was quickly running out of steam.

  
She had been out for nearly hours, her feet aching from walking the busy streets and her head throbbing from the crowds of noisy people who had their own personal missions to accomplish, not unlike Chi herself. Perhaps it was time to throw in the towel, admit she hadn’t thought of anything good enough, and promise to make it up to Ringo soon. Ringo would never have minded; he would have smiled and said, “You don’t have to get me anything!” But Chi couldn’t handle it, and just wanted to do something special.

  
“Excuse me, miss?” Chi glanced up, eyes fixed on the cashiers unamused expression as she tried not to seem as flustered as she was. She didn’t do very well.

  
“Oh! I’m sorry! Yes?”

  
“Your total is 930 yen,” she woman told her monotonously. Chi felt her face heat up with a hint of embarrassment as she sheepishly pulled out her wallet and placed the coins in the tray. Rapidly gathering her things, she made her way out of the shop. She was desperate to escape her awkwardness and just wanted to get home. Maybe there was no perfect gift, maybe she was doomed to be a mediocre girlfriend, and maybe the only thing that could cheer her up was opening a bag of chocolate bread.

 

When Chi came home she was surprised to see Ringo was there. Usually he would be working, often busy with idol duties and projects until late in the evening, but when Chi opened the door he was there waiting for her, smiling brightly.

  
“Chi-chan, you’re home!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Chi was surprised to be greeted with such a warm hug, and couldn’t help but let out a sweet laugh at his enthusiasm.  
“Yes, I am! And you are as well!” Ringo nodded into Chi’s shoulder, refusing to let go of their hug any sooner than her had to. Chi didn’t mind—he smelled fresh, a bit like lavender and honey.

  
“It’s Friday, I got to go home early. They’re treating me nice since it’s my birthday!” he told her excitedly. Chi found herself grinning with amusement, and looked up to meet his charming blue eyes.

  
“Your birthday isn’t until tomorrow!” Chi reminded him pointedly, unable to help the gentle laugh let that fell past her lips. Ringo gave her a slight pout.  
“It’s an early weekend, that’s all. I could go back—”

  
“Hey! Don’t be like that, I’ve been missing you all day!” Chi protested, annoyed with his teasing, but only slightly. Ringo grinned at that, his eyes glinting with mischief.

  
“Well, good! Now, about tomorrow…” Chi averted her eyes, still feeling a bit down about not finding something for him, but attempted to looked up at him with a smile, hoping to wipe it from her mind.

  
“Yes! What do you want to do? You said you didn’t want a big party so…”

  
“Let’s go somewhere,” he suggested. It took a moment to process, but Chi nodded.

  
“Yeah, we can do that! I can call up some people—”

  
“No, just you. Just me.” His voice was curiously serious for a moment as he leaned down, his light pink fringe shifting into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Chi’s waste and kissed her forehead, his warm breath hitting her skin. “Just us.” Chi could feel her face heating up as she stammered a response.

  
“I- But don’t you want to go out with friends? Have a real party?” she asked him, a bit worried that he would give up a night out with friends to be with just her. She was flattered, surely, and wanted more than anything to take him up on his offer and spend the day with him, but it was so rare that he got a day off. She wanted to make sure it wasn’t wasted.

  
“I can have a party whenever,” he answered simply. They both knew that was a lie. “I just want to be with you.” Chi blushed madly and fought to bite back her wide smile.

  
“Me, huh?” she said lamely, leaning into him.

  
“Mhm. And I know you didn’t get me anything, so your time shall be my birthday gift.” Chi’s eyes went wide.

  
“How did you know I didn’t—?”

  
“Empty choco bread bag. You must’ve been pretty upset to have eaten it all before you even made it home.” Chi frowned, pouting childishly and trying to take a step back, but got caught in her boyfriend’s strong embrace.

  
“Let me go, I want to flick you!” she joked, a lighthearted laugh filling the air. Ringo grinned and only held her tighter.

 

“Go easy on me, it’s my birthday,” he huffed. Chi frowned playfully.

 

“It’s not your birthday yet.”

  
“Every day with you is like my birthday?” he said with an innocent tone. Chi scoffed, still smiling.

  
“Not a chance!” she said.

  
“Fair enough.”


End file.
